at Holmes with a beautiful family
by stardiva
Summary: ok sorry i had to repost this. please review. this bunnie started off one thing but changed midstream chapt 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

As I lay on our bed, I watched as he dressed.I knew he knew I was watching him.I could tell by the small smile that was ghosting his lips. Also in the way his fingers ran seductively up and down his own ass while smoothing his formfitting slacks. I smiled as I lay back and enjoyed the show he was presenting.

But the thing that drove me wild and turned me on and he knew it, was when my pale ebony curly haired husband would pull his purple slik dress shirt over his beauiful ivory back. Again he ran his long slender hands over the soft material seductively. While he was buttoning up the shirt, he stopped as he glanced my way . "You're staring." I lay back against the pillows " And, You're teasing, dear Mister Holmes."

Sherlock looked at me and smiled in that shy yet coy way he always used when he was suducing me. "Am I Darling?" He came back to the bed and sat down beside me and leaned in and put his arm around my waist. I heard him whisper "Hello." I looked at him lovingly, "Hello." He snuggled in closer and I felt his breath on my cheek"May I kiss you darling?" My response was to put my arms around the neck of the man I loved . My husband , my Sherlock and kissed him fully and soundly on the lips. I felt his tongue gently scoping my mouth. We broke the kiss. He put his hand on my stomach " And how is our little one."

I smiled at him "Proving that she knows how to dance . She has been kicking me all morning. Think you will be able to teach this litte one kickboxing." He laughed at this as he looked from my eyes to my stomach " And she is going to be a clever girl. Aren;t you? Yes you are." he then looked back at me " I love you both so much." I touched his face "And we love you."( we had learned that the baby was a girl)

Now as we lay together,Sherlock lifted my dressing gown up to expose my swollen stomach . He leaned over and gently kissed it. As his lips gently caressed my skin I close my eyes to the sheer pleasure of my husband's lips touching my body. As he did he removed the shirt he had just put on and put his arms around me and continued kissing me. " Oh My Molly , my dear sweet darling Molly .I love you. I thank god for the day I married you and made you my wife."

Fooled ya didn't I? heck it made me look to. it started off with one pairing but then another pairing snuck in.

hope you like

should i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Now as we lay together,Sherlock lifted my dressing gown up to expose my swollen stomach . He leaned over and gently kissed it. As his lips gently caressed my skin I close my eyes to the sheer pleasure of my husband's lips touching my body. As he did, he removed the shirt he had just put on and put his arms around me and continued kissing me. " Oh My Molly , my dear sweet darling Molly .I love you. I thank god for the day I married you and made you my wife."

I smiled and was about to speak when our baby decided to let her self be known.I put Sherlock's slender hand on my stomach just as another kick happened. He looked at me in wonder. "Is that our baby? our darling Morag?" I laughed "Sherlock dearest, I told you we are not calling our daughter Morag. I forbid it." He then pouted that cute way that was his way when he wanted something. He had mixed it with his ' I am the bestest little boy in the world 'face. Few got to see this face . I had seen it several times before we even started going out. I knew that not even his best friend John Watson had seen this face.

I wagged my finger at him in a mock scold " And no pouting ." He gently nuzzled my neck and gave it butterfly kisses which tickled my neck. We lay together, his hand still resting on my stomach. Suddenly he went to my stomach and begain to study it as i had often seen him do with specimens. "What is it like?" I looked at him puzzled "What is what like Sherlock? " as I gently ran my fingers through his dark curls. He looked at me methodically."This."

He pointed to my stomach as he kissed it tenderly. "What does it feel like? To have another human being living inside of your body.?" He gently touched my stomach with his fingers . He then put his ear to my stomach and smiled up at me as he listen intently. I knew that I was no longer with Sherlock Holmes, my Husband or my lover, or even the father of my unborn child. I was now in bed with Sherlock Holmes, the scientist, the consulting detective. The side that wanted to know every side that did experiments. The man whose mind never rested.

As he studied my stomach and gently touched my belly button. "Fascinating." I smiled as he soon returned to my arms and nuzzled in my arms. We kissed tenderly and soon fell asleep .As he closed his eyes I heard "I Love you my dear mrs Sherlock Holmes."

I knew that as he fell asleep he was thinking of diferent ways he could conduct those experiments on my body without my knowledge.

ok there will be other chaps.

oh and the name Morag comes from the famous canadain story the Deviners. it just sounded like a very sherlock name.

please review,


End file.
